The present invention relates to an amusement lighter and more particularly to a lighter which can be used for making a fire and simultaneously for amusement.
The lighter is a device used to start something burning. In order to attract consumers to buy, all lighter manufacturers are doing their best in improving the design and quality of the lighter. However, any improvement in structure gives little change on the function of the lighter. Further, the conventional piezoelectric lighter is very dangerous in use. Error trigger of the piezoelectric switch may cause big trouble.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lighter which can be simultaneously used as an amusement device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighter which is inexpensive to manufacture and safe in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lighter which is convenient for carriage with oneself and good for serving as an ornament.
An embodiment of amusement lighter according to the present invention includes a housing having mounted thereon a L-shaped push rod for driving a piezoelectric switch therein to discharge sparks for ignition, and simultaneously for driving a gear driving device therein to carry five wheels to rotate. The wheels have a variety of patterns printed thereon. When they are driven to rotate, a variety of patterns will be alternatively presented through a show window on the housing of the lighter. A movable pressure plate is attached the lighter so that the piezoelectric switch and the flame hole of the lighter can be stopped when the lighter is fastened to one's clothing for carriage.
The present invention will now be described by way of example, with reference made to the annexed drawings, in which: